January 9, 2015/Chat log
Dragonian King i is first i is first again :D 6:03 Loving77 hiii silly 6:04 Dragonian King sup peep Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:05 Flower1470 hey Silly sup Peep 6:06 Dragonian King hi lily 6:35 Flower1470 . 6:36 Dragonian King im cold 6:37 Flower1470 same Peep have you heard american beauty/american psycho im assuming you havent https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CcRHW34znNs and then immortals https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AfEFWtjFI-0 7:01 Dragonian King bambam party (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) (bambam) 7:06 Flower1470 no 7:07 Dragonian King why . (stickman) you can see him now Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:42 Dragonian King ooo wb 7:46 Flower1470 ty 8:46 Dragonian King . (heidy) hey guys wanna see what happens when a million bambams are on screen at once 8:47 Loving77 no 8:47 Dragonian King well i vote yes now we just need lily to be the deciding vote 8:48 Flower1470 Absolutely not 8:48 Dragonian King bob says he wants to see it 8:49 Flower1470 Bob isnt here right now 8:51 Dragonian King thats racist 8:52 Flower1470 what 8:52 Dragonian King now you get to hear a song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Y_-v4DfRN0 8:53 Flower1470 im afraid to click on that 8:53 Loving77 it's ok 8:55 Flower1470 why and how was that racist 8:56 Dragonian King because it's racist to people not on chat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OxS2pAIaShU did i ever show you guys this don't close out of it right away when you hear the song 8:57 Flower1470 @Peep https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AT9BqwP_mbU @Silly http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/racist wrong word 8:57 Dragonian King wow rood 8:59 Flower1470 You could possible use prejudice http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/prejudice possibly* 9:00 Dragonian King okay that's prejudice to people not on chat* did you click the second link i showed you 9:02 Flower1470 Please do not call something racist that is obviously not - it makes you look uneducated. 9:02 Loving77 @Silly it was disturbing. 9:03 Dragonian King :D but people who aren't on chat is obviously a race jeesh 9:04 Flower1470 http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/race second definition "a group of persons related by common descent or heredity" 9:04 Dragonian King it fits somehow don't ask i'm weird 9:04 Flower1470 they are a group of people http://www.thesaurus.com/browse/group those are other word you could use for it 9:05 Dragonian King dictionaries are boring :( i dont know where im going with this 9:05 Flower1470 Yes but now you look REALLY uneducated Especially toward races other than your own 9:06 Dragonian King yay :D someone kick me plz 9:07 Loving77 *kicks Silly* 9:07 Dragonian King ow 9:07 Flower1470 That is a GROUP OF PEOPLE/OBJECTS Not descendants of certain cultural standards 9:07 Dragonian King they could be what if a cultural standard is not going on chat 9:08 Flower1470 Don't argue now that I've proved you wrong and possibly bigoted. 9:09 Dragonian King (downsizer) 9:09 Flower1470 :) 9:10 Dragonian King if you think about it downsizer is a good alternative to :( and :( related emotes like >:( which doesn't exist oops 9:11 Flower1470 I guess It looks like angry pout while :( is sad and >:( is anger 9:13 Dragonian King or maybe it's just cogishness 9:14 Flower1470 that too if you wanted to compare yourself to a cog 9:15 Dragonian King ew peep i've got a great idea for next month's poll "If you were a narwhal what flavor of chocolate would you be" and the options would be chocolate or chocolate 9:18 Loving77 lame 9:19 Dragonian King i broke chat 9:19 Flower1470 as always 9:20 Dragonian King :D dont you just love having me around 9:21 Flower1470 sometimes :P 9:22 Dragonian King O: :O * you're mean 9:23 Flower1470 Maybe if you didn't act so stupid I mean I know you're intelligent (at least somewhat) but you put up this facade of being dumb 9:24 Dragonian King it's fun :P 9:24 Flower1470 I think it might be childlike innocence That's good, though Dont ever grow up until you have to 9:25 Dragonian King ^ i'm mad saving toontown was gonna be so good buuuuuuuuuut oops 9:28 Loving77 what did you do 9:29 Dragonian King i stopped doing saving toontown :P maybe i'll write some more someday maybe not did you know that saving toontown borrowed some elements from the comic that i also never finished oops 9:32 Loving77 ooo 9:34 Flower1470 lol 9:34 Dragonian King ARGH now i want to continue saving toontoooooown that happens to me all the time 9:34 Flower1470 then do it 9:35 Dragonian King i give up on something, look back at it, want to continue it but never do and other projects i work like a snail on for months 9:40 Flower1470 yeah, i do the same thing 9:44 Loving77 If you really want it done, push yourself to do it even if you don't want to. Get a bit done each day, even if you work on it for a minute. 9:45 Dragonian King thats a good idea 9:45 Loving77 When I'm working a complex drawing a do a little part then do something else then go back to drawing so I don't get too overwhelmed. Same goes with writing. Also listening to music while drawing or writing helps. 9:49 Dragonian King AHHHHHHHH i just found a typo in my story it's over a year old but it's still a typo "siezed their doodles" 9:56 Flower1470 :P 9:58 Dragonian King im tired 9:59 Loving77 I gtg bye 10:00 Dragonian King bye peep i gtg too bye guys Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:04 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:January 2015